The Hero and the Wizard fanmade sequal
by Altarf
Summary: Fanmade sequal I had to do after I read the doujinshi named the hero and the wizard.  Alfred can't shake off the feeling that something has been missing for the last few years of his life and finally desides to do something about it.


Based off of the doujishi The Hero and the Magician.

(Can be found here: youtube . com / watch?v=dR9OoEDr5W0)

I own nothing! This was merely something I had to do to get my heart from falling apart after reading that doujinshi.

Alfred F. Jones hurried towards the Quidditch court. He was used to being late but today he really didn't want to. The couch had been very strict about them attending this practice for once.

He arrived just in time to shout "Here!" as the coach read his name.

After practice he didn't really have much to do but despite himself he decided to go to the library to see if he could find that book he needed for potion class. When he came to the library he also spotted someone else walking into the potion allay. He immediately recognized the boy, that was actually one year older then he was, and had a rumour about him. According to those rumours, if you so much as said that boys name you would be cursed.

Alfred sighed. For the last three years at Hogwarts he had always got this weird feeling when he saw that boy. Especially after what happened with his prophesy professor about three months back.

As he remembered it he had needed to ask her about something he didn't understand for an assignment and had stayed after the class.

*flashback*

„_Ah yes, I've actually been getting quite a few questions about that part. I should probably include a better explanation next time" The professor said as she put down the crystal ball she had been holding back onto her desk. Then she walked up to him but as she did he suddenly saw a change in her. Her eyes became wider and as she put her hand on his shoulder she suddenly froze before she suddenly started talking in a rough voice. _

"_Oh, what horrors. And how he despaired. The poor boy believed it was all his fault. The fault of his _curse_. He doesn't realize that it had nothing to do with the curse. He should never have told you his name, he thinks. Oh, the horror..." then she trailed off and suddenly she was back to talking about the __assignment._

Alfred shook his head and took a step back from the allay before he took a deep breath and walked into the allay with his usual smile.

"Oh, hi there" he said like in surprise. "You also looking for that potion book?"

He noticed that the other froze as he addressed him but quickly shook it off and slowly nodded.

"Great! Then we can look for it together. You know the library better than I do don't you? Besides, four eyes are better the two, right?"

The other boy looked at him a bit surprised but then suddenly he bolted out of the allay without so much as a small warning. Alfred stared after him a bit shocked at his reaction. "What's wrong with him?" he asked himself before he continued to look for the book.

The next week Alfred did his best to get close to the boy, saying "hi" every time he got the chance and always did the feeling grow stronger. He had to know why he felt he was supposed to know him well. He needed to talk to him and the nagging feeling that this whole chase was a déjà vu. But no matter how hard he tried the boy always ran off and the only thing he had said so far. "Leave me alone you bloody git. You should know better!" after Alfred had followed him down a corridor trying to get into a conversation with him. The British accent had been very thick.

Finally, one night, Alfred F. Jones had had enough of this chase. As people started walking back to their dorms he grabbed a hold of his invisibility cloak and walked out into the darkening hallways of Hogwarts. It didn't take him long to find his subject, huddling in one of the hallways with a book in hand. Alfred knew very well that because of this curse-thing the Brit had been given a special room away from the dorms the other students were in. Alfred got a better look at the boy as he waited for him to get a move on.

The boy had ruffled, light brown hair and he looked like he didn't care about what it looked like at all. He wore a light brown sweater over a simple, white shirt but he held his black cape over his arm. Alfred did not recall seeing him without it before. The ripped, dark jeans the boy wore gave him a bit of a punk look though but they did not fit with the sweater and neat shirt. Then there were his eyes. The brilliant emerald eyes Alfred had so very attracted to for the last three years. He had hated it but at the same time looking at them always made his heart beat faster.

Suddenly the boy closed his book with a low "slam", looked around and then started walking up the corridor. His steps were fast and Alfred actually had a bit of trouble keeping up with him. Then he stopped by a statue of a unicorn. He let out a sigh before he mumbled a few words Alfred assumed was a password and the next thing he knew the unicorn moved to the side to reveal a doorway. The boy walked in, his steps heavy, and then let himself fall onto the bed placed on the other end of the room. Alfred had followed him inside, still hidden under the cloak, and was taking in the sight of the room. The sealing looked like it was open to the outside though of course it wasn't and had a structure, that reminded Alfred of a bee hive, on it. All walls were covered in markings though he didn't recognize any of them as magic. None the less he felt that they had something to do with it. There were not many things inside the room: a bed, a desk, a mirror and a lot of curtains covering some of the walls and one that covered the doorway.

Alfred came a bit closer to where the other lay and realized he was mumbling something.

"-bloody idiot, why can't he just leave me alone. I've already had to see him die once because of my bloody cruse! Why the hell can't he just get out of my life. I thought that bloody time-turner was supposed to erase all that..." He stopped for a moment but then all that was followed by a brilliant chain of cursing that almost made Alfred want to get out of the room. Then he sighed "What makes you so sure it was your curse that killed me?" Alfred didn't realize he had said it out loud until he saw the shocked look on the others face as he scanned the room frantically.

Alfred let the cloak fall and folded it neatly in his arms. The other just stared at him, shock in his eyes. "A-Alfred! What...what are you doing...in my room?"

Looking at the British boy, who had now stood up, Alfred gave him a serious look. "I want to know what the hell is up!" he said a bit angrily. "For three darn years I have had this feeling that something was out of place. That something was missing. Then every time I so much as look at you...!" he trailed off biting his lip. "What you said earlier, you were talking about me right? Well if you want me out of your life then at least tell me why I have been having this feeling. Why do I feel so out of place?"

The other lowered his head, not wanting to look at Alfred. "You bloody idiot. You've heard what happens to those that come near me! Get out of here and stop thinking about it!"

"No way! I am not leaving until you tell me!"

Then he noticed something; the British boy was crying.

"Hey?" Alfred grabbed a hold of the others shoulder and lowered his head too look at his face. The boy seemed to relax a bit from the touch but then he stiffened and slapped Alfred's hand away.

"Please" he begged "Just get out." His voice was rough and pained. "I can't take it. I don't want to lose you again. Once was enough." He looked up, tears in his eyes. "Just get out!"

Alfred wasn't sure what to do but after a short silence he said "What if I told you...that I didn't die because of your curse?"

The others eyes widened. "W-what? But that's not..."

"A few months ago I had a talk with Trelawney, you know; the prophesy professor." He grabbed a hold of the others shoulder again, this time making sure that he could not just push it away. "She became kinda strange and started talking about a horrible happening and that someone thought it was the fault of their curse even though it wasn't. You're the only one I know about that has been rumored to have a curse and I have just got the proof that my conclusions and feelings were right. Now please stop pushing me away. I want to know what happened."

The British boy had been staring at him for a while now but finally managed to rip his gaze of Alfred. "It...can't be..." he whispered. "There's no other explanation to what happened to you. It had to be the curse. There's no way..."

Alfred suddenly had the urge to hug the other. To hold him close. And like so often he decided to go by his instances and grabbed a firm hold of the other, holding him tight to his chest. The boy froze but then he relaxed his shoulders and Alfred could feel that he was starting to sob again.

Grabbing a hold of the front of Alfred's shirt Arthur let the tears he had been holding back for so long. Living through that year again and to this day he had never stopped thinking about Alfred. Every time he saw him he had felt like his heart was about to break. When he let go of that time-turner he had believed that his memories would be erased as well but it turned out that he still had all of his memories of that year. Of the times the two of them had spent together.

He had managed to play it off quite well up till now but now that Alfred was here, telling him that he still had some clue about that year and that his death hadn't been the curses fault, that it hadn't been his fault, he could not hold back the tears any longer. He wanted Alfred to stay. He wanted to be with him. To go back to what it was while they were younger. Before that forest trip.

"Now then. What do you say we start again?" Alfred suddenly said with a smile. "My name is Alfred F. Jones. What is your name?"

Arthur looked away. "Are you sure...that it's safe?"

"Of course it's safe! I came to Hogwarts to become a HERO! I'm not going to lose to some old curse."

Suddenly Arthur chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alfred said surprised. "You think I'm kidding?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's just...that's exactly the same thing you said the first time." And for the first time, at least that he could recall, Alfred saw the Brit smile.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you." Arthur finally said.

Alfred smirked "See, that wasn't so hard!"

"I guess not." The other said. He looked away but let his eyes wonder back. "Do you...remember anything? From the other timeline I mean."

Alfred took a moment to think. "No, I don't really remember anything but I kinda have this feeling that right now I should do this."

The next thing Arthur knew were Alfred's lips pressing against his.


End file.
